The Only One
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: REPOST! KB oneshot! Sequel to Let Me Love You. It's wedding time...this is for all of you fans who asked for it! Fluffy and if you haven't read the first one, you should.


Author's Note: Last tim ei messed up the necklaces so i went back and fixed them. it is time for Kurama and Botans wedding. i made up Ms. Takana. Botan and Hiei are very good friends. you might even call them best friends... well as close as you can be to best friends with Hiei.

Summary: REPOST KB oneshot! Sequel to Let Me Love You. Its wedding time... this is for all you fans who wanted it. Fluffy and if you havent read the first one you should.

Disclaimer: I own nothing... but the plot and not even thats that good.

* * *

"Napkins… check. Flowers… check. Seating placements…check. Invitations… Oh No! Where did those invitations get to? They have to be mailed today! Has anyone seen a stack of about a hundred cream colored envelopes?" A young blue haired girl could be seen dashing around her large home with her two best friends laughing at her. One was a human girl, Keiko who was the sweet, caring, and intelligent sort. The other was youkai Hiei, a sarcastic and often distant guy. The two were at complete opposites of the personality spectrum, but perhaps that was the reason they made such an awesome support system for Botan. 

"Onna, I dropped them in the blue box down the street this morning, so you might as well stop searching." Hiei said as he dug through Botan's refrigerator looking for the ice cream she usually had stashed there for him.

"Oh, thanks Hiei! Now, I'm off to get the last adjustments on my dress done. Either one of you want to come?" Of her two friends, Hiei was the one she was closer too though he would never admit it. This might have been due to Keiko's busy schedule.

"Sorry Botan, I can't. Some of the girls on the drama team called together a last minute practice before tonight's show. I'll catch you later." Keiko said while she grabbed her things off the dark purple couch and headed out the door.

"Hiei, are you coming? Kurama wanted you to make sure the dress was okay."

"Hn. I should be ashamed at how much time I spend with you… Sure, Onna, I'll go." And with that they headed for the bridal store.

--- (With Kurama at work)---

"Mr. Minamino congratulations on the wedding. I hear it is in about three weeks." It was another one of Kurama's female employees; annoyances, all of them. Why couldn't they just leave him alone and focus on selling antiques like they were supposed to? Ever since he had gotten engaged, every woman he knew was trying to steal him away… not that they hadn't tried before but now he was no longer a 'god', he was a mere mortal that could be obtained. Well, not exactly, but that's how some people saw it anyway.

"Yes, Ms. Takana, it is. My fiancé and I are very excited." He added that last part to get her to go away and make his point VERY clear. Admittedly the Ms. Takana was not a bad looking woman, but she was not what he considered to be beautiful. Only one woman was worthy of that compliment from him, and he was marrying her.

"Well, if you ever need any thing you know where to find me." The woman winked and went back to the Louis XIV sink basin that she was marketing. He would have to remember to 'suggest' that she be removed from his department of the auctioning corporation.

After Botan had moved in with him, things had picked up for Kurama. He had gotten a promotion. He was now head of the CEO of the cooperation and he was happier now than he ever had been; it wasn't the job that made him happy, it was her. These other women could try anything but they were not separating him from her; not now, not ever.

---

When he walked through the door he was greeted with a kiss on the cheek by a busy Botan. He went upstairs and changed out of his suit and into some sweat pants and a tee shirt. As he walked back into the kitchen he noticed that the object of his affections seemed to be multitasking. She was cooking, taking on the phone with a caterer, and dancing to whatever random song that happened to the only the radio at the time.

He loved the way she danced. She moved like water. He could watch her for hours and not too many things kept his attention like that. He heard the phone click off and watched as she drained some pasta for the spaghetti she was making.

"Hey baby. Sorry about the skimpy greeting. How was work?" she gave him a long, but chaste kiss on the lips. Botan was so busy these days. Between the wedding, taking care of Kurama's family, and modeling it was a miracle she had any time for him at all. Plus she had decided to start using her new youkai powers for the advantage of the team and had started training with Genkai not long ago. But she some how managed to make time to see him, more than once a day and if she didn't see him in the morning, she would stop by work and bring him lunch. She was a dream, and he intended to keep living that wonderful dream.

"Kurama. Earth to Kurama, you are staring at the pasta like it's possessed!" she was still dancing as she reprimanded him so he decided to take advantage of this. He walked up to her and encircled her from behind, swaying to the rhythm of the song.

"I missed you today. Where were you? I went with out lunch 'cause you didn't bring it to me."

"Oh, stop pouting, you cute fox! I'll bring you lunch tomorrow and to make up for it I'll stay with you for a couple of hours. As for where I was, after Hiei and I finished with the dress Keiko called me and told me she was done with the drama team. So Hiei went to the park for some training and Keiko and I went to check on the center pieces for the reception tables. And then we made sure the band was still able to play for the ceremony. All in all it was a successful day."

"Obviously, love. You know my employee, Ms. Takana?" when she nodded he continued. "Well, she tried to hit on me today. I think she's jealous of you, love." Although he was smirking while he said this, he was quite worried about her reaction. This particular woman had never been nice to Botan, even when no one knew that Botan was special to him. He didn't like to hide things from her, even if it was a small thing like that. Botan laughed and continued to spice up her spaghetti sauce.

"She should be! I know I've got the best man in the universe and so does every other woman who knows you. I don't know why this shocks you every time, but it doesn't effect me. I've got you hook, line, and sinker baby… that is, after all, why your marrying me." This caused Kurama to chuckle and kiss the top of her head.

"Yes you do love. Wait… so I'm some kind of fish now?" He gave her the puppy dog eyes. He loved to play stupid with her.

"No, I could not think of another analogy and you're a fox. Now, be a good fox and set the table; Hiei's coming over for dinner." Kurama smiled. The little koorime had been over quite a bit lately. Hiei no longer claimed to dislike Botan… in fact he was very fond of her. He was glad, that of all people, Hiei was her best friend, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to tease her about it.

"Does Hiei stalk you? I just want to know. Cause if he does, he and I will be having a serious chat." Kurama's infamous fox grin was very visible.

"You will do no such thing, mister! And don't tease me!"

"Hn. I wouldn't test her patience kitsune. The onna is unpredictable, I swear." The koorime suddenly appeared in the room and as usual received a hug from Botan. As of two years ago, before Botan broke up with Koenma and started dating Kurama, he started returning the hugs, which was a surprise to the rest of the team.

"Hiei! Grab a plate and eat. You look hungry." Botan had stopped draining the pasta and was playing with her fox necklace.

"Thanks Onna, I think I will."

"Hiei, have you used the front door to my house… ever?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked thoughtful for a moment and then responded nonchalantly,

"No."

--- (Three weeks later at the church)---

"Today's the day man. Are you ready?" Yusuke was nervous; the equivalent to his little sister was getting married. All of Kurama's groom's men were in the church hallway ready and set to go. Kuwabara was still slightly upset that there had been no bachelor party the night before, but Kurama had insisted that he didn't want one. Hiei would not be with them for long, because he would be walking Botan down the isle in place of her father. Even though Hiei was not one for celebrations, he was involving himself in this one. Yusuke was going to be the best man, and George the ogre was all set in his tux along with Kuwabara, Jin, and Touya to be a groom's man. Kurama entered the chapel and waited anxiously for her to arrive.

Many people had come for the festivities and amongst them was Koenma, but that really didn't bother him. His family was seated on the first row and his little brother was cheering louder than anyone. The music started and the procession began.

---

"I do."

"I do."

---

_I can believe she actually said "I do."_ He thought as he played with his peony pendant, which always hung loosely around his neck. The ringing of a wine glass caught his attention. Yusuke stood on a chair ready to give his speech.

"Now, we all know how good I am at this so please don't laugh. Shuuichi and Botan Minamino… man does that sound good. I have know you two for as long as you have known each other and I never guessed you two had a thing for each other. But now that I look back, I can see that this was inevitable… in a good way. Shuuichi buddy, if she ever kicks you out you have a place in my guest room. There is no other guy I would rather have my little sis with. And Botan, be a good girl and don't kick him out… cause then I'd have to deal with him. A great marriage to both of you; one that will last the rest of you lives. To Shuuichi and Botan!"

"Shuuichi and Botan!" the guest toasted and one by one each expressed how happy they were for the couple.

When the reception was over the two headed for the airport, but Kurama would not allow Botan to know where they were going for their honey moon. He had booked a private plane and therefore they did not need to go through the thick mob of people.

"Baby, please tell me where I'm going. I don't even know what clothes I have… you packed them for me!"

Okay, so maybe he was going a little far with this secret but he didn't want her to start guessing where they were going. He knew that if he told her to pack warm weather clothes and swim suites then she would have known they were headed to a beach of sorts.

"Nope, I'm not saying a word. Just hope on the plane, love. I promise every thing will make sense when we arrive."

"Fine, but you owe me!"

---

As they landed and stepped out of the plane, Botan's eyes went wide as she came to a realization.

"Oh my good lord! Kurama, you rented a private island for our honey moon?"

"Only the best for my angel. Do you like it?"

"Are you crazy? I love it!" Kurama watched as Botan was running around and looking at everything. She almost gave the impression of a child a Christmas.

"I love you, Kurama… so much." Botan said as she jumped on him and hugged him. He kissed her and brought her into the luxury beach house.

"You're the only one for me, Botan Minamino. The only one I'll ever want."

* * *

End Comments: this was to the fans that asked me for it. i hope you enjoyed it! lots of love! 


End file.
